


v-nikiforov just subscribed to Yuuri's Kitchen!

by crossroadswrite



Series: Welcome to Yuuri's Kitchen [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Chef Yuuri, M/M, Model victor, Pining Boys Who Are Fans Of Each Other, Social Media, YouTuber Victor, YouTuber Yuuri, good dog dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: “Hello everyone,” he says. His voice is calm and soothing. His forearms are resting lightly on the countertop but he’s not leaning on them. “My name is Yuuri, I’m a professional chef, and today I’m going to teach you how make a desert called Marquise au Chocolat.” He pushes his glasses up his nose a little bit. “I hope I pronounced that correctly,” he says, a little more to himself than to the camera. “This is my sous chef, Vicchan, and she’ll be helping me today, right, Vicchan?”(OR: the soft youtubers au prequel I promised.)





	v-nikiforov just subscribed to Yuuri's Kitchen!

**Author's Note:**

> This one was beta-ed by the very, very lovely RedHeather. Thank you so much!!!

[video description: A toy poodle is standing on a high stool. The video has been edited so different ingredients appear on the counter in front of her without it ever showing the hands of the person who’s been putting them there. This is interspaced with shots of someone walking back and forth in what appears to be a kitchen. You can’t see anything above their calves. At one point the same poodle that’s standing in the stool appears in these shots, trotting after the person. In one of those shots the person walks by with the same speed they have been keeping all this time, and the poodle lags behind, trying to carry a little bag with something in it, head held high as she tries not to trip over her own feet.

After that shot, the camera returns to the same setting of the dog sitting on the stool, but this time the stool has been set to the side a little and an Asian man stands behind the counter. He looks undeniably handsome with his hair falling messily over his forehead and glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, giving him an approachable look.

“Hello everyone,” he says. His voice is calm and soothing. His forearms are resting lightly on the countertop but he’s not leaning on them. “My name is Yuuri, I’m a professional chef, and today I’m going to teach you how make a desert called Marquise au Chocolat.” He pushes his glasses up his nose a little bit. “I hope I pronounced that correctly,” he says, a little more to himself than to the camera. “This is my sous chef, Vicchan, and she’ll be helping me today, right, Vicchan?”

The dog barks, making her chef’s hat flop a little over her eyes. Yuuri fixes it for her before turning back to the camera.

“As always the ingredients are all listed down below as well as in my blog.” Yuuri makes faint motions towards the bottom of the screen. “With that said, let’s get started.” He claps his hands and the shot changes to him preparing the ingredients. His voice remains calm and soothing through the rest of the video and the camera work looks slightly artistic. Through most of it Vicchan remains on her stool watching attentively, tail wagging when Yuuri talks to her.]

**Cooking with Vicchan Marquise au Chocolat**

Yuuri’s Kitchen

[subscribe]                                                                                                                          3,583,495 views

_ Posted 12/09/2014 _

In this episode of Cooking with Vicchan we’re taking a quick trip to France for a chocolate dessert. This was so hard to film, Vicchan kept giving me these begging eyes TT….

SHOW MORE

 

 

[video description: A man sits in front of the camera with floor to ceiling windows behind him that show the St. Petersburg skyline – for those who can recognize it. His fringe falls over his eye and he’s dressed in a casual v-neck that looks deceptively expensive. The whole set up looks very minimalistic.

“Hello,” he says with a Russian accent. “My name is Victor Nikiforov and… I have no idea what I’m doing.” He looks around as if looking for something. “Maybe a dog will help…” he says, getting up with noticeable effort, and revealing a brace in his knee. The video is edited so you see him get up and then, immediately after, sitting back down, now with a brown standard poodle sitting half in his lap.

“This is Makkachin, he’s going to keep me company as I do… this.” He clears his throat and fidgets a little before looking directly at the camera and giving it a charming smile. “I’m going to be honest with you, I am  _ mind-numbingly _ bored. For those who know who I am and keep up with gossip:  _ yes, _ I did hurt my knee during my last photo shoot. But don’t worry! It’s nothing serious! But I’m on house arrest until I’m 100% better. My agent has threatened to chain me to my bed if I don’t stay put and he’ll actually do it so…” He makes jazz hands toward the space around him. “Here we are. I was going to do my makeup and I’ve been watching a lot of Youtube, so I decided,  _ hey _ might as well give  _ that _ a try right?”

There’s a pause, a little awkward, before he laughs at himself. “This is a lot harder than it looks. I normally have a director telling me what to do when I’m being filmed. But this is fun too, I suppose! Okay, I have… a lot of new things.” He reaches outside of the shot and drags a big makeup case into the view of the camera, neatly filled with lipsticks, blushes, mascara, eyeshadow and other products.

“So, I’ll be doing my makeup and talking to myself, and if this goes over well, I’ll do it again!”

He then goes on for the next twenty minutes carefully doing his makeup as if he were preparing for the runaway while he talks, first stiltedly, and then more confidently, telling stories about his own dog. The video finishes with Victor getting closer to the camera and slowly turning his face both ways so people can see his final look. He looks devastatingly beautiful as he does it.

“This was fun! Maybe I’ll do it again sometime, thank you for keeping me company for a little while!”]

**BORED MODEL BECAUSE NO ONE LET’S ME GET OUT OF THE HOUSE MAKEUP TUTORIAL**

v-nikiforov

[subscribe]                                                                                                                       16,245,345 views

_ Posted 05/10/2014 _

It’s the third time I do my makeup today…

SHOW MORE

 

 

[video description: Yuuri has been talking about several brands of dog food that supposedly produce dog-safe chocolate and other treats and discussing whether they’re actually good and safe to feed to your dog. He’s sitting casually cross-legged on the floor, and with each new brand that is 100% dog safe, he asks Vicchan to do some tricks and rewards her with the snack. Vicchan sits on the floor in front of Yuuri with her tail wagging furiously and her eyes intent on Yuuri’s fingers the whole video.

“And that’s what I know about dog-safe snacks. Please always consult your veterinarian if you’re unsure if something is safe to feed your dog, not every product out there is a hundred percent legit.” There’s a little worried frown between his eyebrows and the way he speaks makes it clear this is a subject he’s passionate about. “Proper animal care is really important, I know sometimes it’s hard to say no, but it really is for their best.” At this point in the video all the snacks have been put away and Vicchan is sitting up on Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri is scratching her head absentmindedly as she pants happily at the camera.

“Anyway, before I go, I want to let you guys know that I’m  _ finally _ doing the Q&A that you’ve been asking about. I have no idea why you’d want to know more about me, but-“ he shrugs awkwardly. “I’m doing it. So please type your questions down bellow if you have any, or send them to me on Twitter.” He concludes, and then as an afterthought he adds, “And to whoever keeps asking me when I’m going to make pirozhki, I see you, please stop commenting that on every single video. I’ll get to it as soon as I have the chance.”

The video ends as many other Yuuri video end, with him awkwardly saying Goodbye and waving at the camera.]

**Talking With Vicchan About Good And Bad Puppy Snacks**

Yuuri’s Kitchen

[subscribe]                                                                                                                          2,345,545 views

_ Posted 27/10/2014 _

This time on Talking With Vicchan we’re discussing good and bad snacks that are out there for sale…….. I might have used this as an excuse to spoil her a little bit but it’s okay she’s…

SHOW MORE

 

 

[video description: Victor has been applying his makeup diligently for the better part of fifteen minutes now. Everything is done in real time, but he somehow makes it an engaging experience, talking throughout without it seeming to affect his work. He stops periodically to pick up his phone and read questions from it.

“And  _ that _ is why you should never sleep with boys who wear muscle tanks in winter. Learn from my mistakes,” he says, doing his eyeliner perfectly as he finishes his story.

He picks up his phone and reads out from it “ _ Have you picked up any hobbies since you were put on house arrest?” _

Victor picks up a tube of lipstick and uncaps it. “I have, actually. I never had to be a very good cook. I know how to do a couple of things here and there, mostly dishes my mothers can cook and something to impress a date, but I’ve never really been a cooking person. With all this time on my hands I’m really learning to love it. I discovered so many new recipes, my fridge is overflowing.” He stops to apply his lipstick, smacking his lips together and looking at himself critically in the mirror besides the camera. “But it’s a little sad to cook only for one. I wish I had a cute boy to cook for…” He sighs a little wistfully.

“Which reminds me, I really need to throw out some snacks I’ve been giving Makkachin, they’re apparently not good for his health,” he says, the non-sequitur coming out of nowhere as he frowns at himself.

He then puts his lipstick down and looks down at his phone for the next question. “ _ Do you ever get to keep the clothes from your photo shoots and what was your favourite outfit?” _

“Yes, I do! If the designer likes me, they’ll let me bring a couple of things home. My  _ favourite _ was a recent one. The 2013 Summer collection! It’s not every year they let me wear a dress, I remember the first time I tried it on…”

He goes on telling stories and answering questions until his makeup look is done.]

**GAY SOCIALITE WHO IS CRUSHING ON AN UNATTAINABLE BOY AND DOESN’T KNOW HOW TO COPE MAKEUP TUTORIAL**

v-nikiforov

[subscribe]                                                                                                                       14,349,345 views

_ Posted in 02/11/2014 _

Right after I finished filming this I lost my eye pencil. It’s gone forever now. Dasvidanya, I only had you for three days, but you will be missed…

SHOW MORE

 

 

[video description: The video starts with the same intro all other Cooking With Vicchan videos start, and is followed by Yuuri standing behind the same counter he normally does, a plethora of ingredients in front of him.

“Hello, my name is Yuuri and welcome to my kitchen. Today we’re going to ask our sous chef Vicchan for help with the much awaited,  _ much requested _ ,” his voice sounds a little joking as he says that, “pirozhki! But with a bit of a twist!” He tells the camera looking proud of himself. “Isn’t that right Vicchan?”

Vicchan wiggles in her stool and barks, tail wagging. Yuuri gives her a soft smile.

“I was visiting my parents recently, and every time I visit them my mother makes me Katsudon, which is my favourite dish of all time. I’ve been trying to perfect it since I was sixteen and I still can’t make it taste exactly like my mom’s. So today, I figured we’d try something a little bit crazy and attempt katsudon pirozhki,” he says, sounding somewhere between proud and unsure of himself. “I have tried this recipe a couple of times before I started recording, and I had more misses than successes, so… let’s hope this isn’t one of the misses.”

Vicchan barks again, shifting in place slightly.

“Right, I think we can do it too, Vicchan.” Yuuri nods to himself. “Let’s start!” He claps his hands and the shot shifts to one of him preparing food.”

The video manages not to be too long, with some parts sped up, but still be really clear on the instructions, Yuuri’s voice calming and patient throughout. The finishing result looks beautiful, and if Yuuri’s face when he takes a bite is anything to go bye, it also tastes beautiful.

“And here we go! Katsudon pirozhki is a success.” The camera is back on him. “Now before I end this, I want to say that I  _ know _ this isn’t the Q&A video I promised, but between visiting my parents and starting a new job, I was too stressed to answer personal questions for the whole Internet, so I decided to do some cooking to relief some stress.” His hands make placating motions as he talks. “It’s coming soon. I promise.”]

**Cooking With Vicchan Pirozhki with a Twist**

Yuuri’s Kitchen

[subscribe]                                                                                                                          3,394,345 views

_ Posted 16/11/2014 _

I guess we could say we’re trying a bit of Russian-Japanese Fusion Cuisine today! This turned out really nicely on camera which I’m grateful for, but there were quite a few misses I’m…

SHOW MORE

 

 

[video description: Victor sitting back against the headboard of a bed with Makkachin in his lap. This time the camera isn’t stationary, instead he seems to be holding it because it shifts with his movements.

“Hello, I just wanted to let everyone know that I’m going to Japan next week! My mothers are celebrating their fifteenth and a half wedding anniversary and I’m joining them for it. So if you don’t see me around, don’t worry! I’ll be celebrating love! Also follow me on Twitter and Instagram if you want live updates of my trip and lots of pictures of Makka! Bye bye!”

Victor holds Makkachin’s paw and makes him wave at the camera, before he reaches for it and the video is cut off.]

**UPDATE: JAPAN TRIP!**

v-nikiforov

[subscribe]                                                                                                                        8,384,345 others

_ Posted 27/11/2017 _

I can’t wait for Japan all the food looks so delicious! Don’t miss me too much!

SHOW MORE

 

 

[video description: Yuuri sitting on a bed with his legs crossed, Vicchan laying quietly besides him. The room looks clean. On the wall behind him you can see the corners of posters just out of shot.

He pushes his glasses up his nose and waves a little awkwardly like he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself.

“Um, so you asked for a Q&A and since there’s a big event going on at work next week, I won’t have time to prepare a dish for you, so I thought this could be good too?” He frowns a little, and fidgets, before reaching for his phone and thumbing through it. “I don’t really know what I’m doing, so I’m just going to… start?”

He looks down, and clears his throat a little, muttering something that is almost too quiet for the camera to pick up, “I should’ve asked Phichit how to do this.”

Vicchan makes a soft sleeping noise that momentarily distracts Yuuri, a soft smile coming over his face as he reaches out to runs his fingers over her fur before he looks back to his phone, seeming a little more centered.

“ _ How long has it been since you started cooking _ ?” he reads out. “Oh, that’s easy to answer. Since I can remember, really? My parents own an inn and my mother does all the cooking. I’ve been helping her since I was big enough to stand on my own on a stool to reach the counter.” He has a very soft and wistful smile as he recounts this, eyes crinkling at the corners. It’s very clear that he has fond memories of cooking with his mother.

“ _ What’s your favourite dish? _ ” he reads. “To cook or to eat? To eat it’s katsudon. To cook, I don’t think I’ve found it yet. I love cooking a lot of things. I really want to do more baking. Pastries are fun!”

“ _ Are you single? _ ” he reads and then immediately after sighs heavily. “Here we go. Yes, I’m single.”

“ _ Is Vicchan short for anything?” _ Yuuri inexplicable goes a little red in the face after reading that. “Um, yes? Yes. That’s my answer. Okay, next question!”

“ _ Tell us something we don’t know about you!” _ Yuuri presses his lips together, brows furrowing in thought. “I was almost an ice skater. There was this skating rink in my town and I loved to go there and skate, but skating is…  _ really expensive _ . And a piece of the rink collapsed during a bad storm and we didn’t have the money to fix it so I stopped.” He shrugs. There’s something nostalgic in his voice, recalling a memory that must’ve been bittersweet. “Oh, well. Maybe in another universe.”

Vicchan grumbles a little, shaking her head before getting up and stretching on her front paws. She pads into Yuuri’s lap and nestles there. Yuuri pets her absentmindedly as he keeps reading questions.

“ _ How long have you had Vicchan for? _ ” he reads. “I think it’s about two years now. She’s still a baby. My parents were worried about me getting lonely since it’s my first time living alone. I love poodles so much. I’m glad they come travel sized because this apartment is way too small for a bigger dog.”

“ _ What do you like to do in your free time?” _ He reaches off-camera and grabs something, showing an old, scratched up Nintendo 3DS and waving it a little at the camera. “I really like gaming. PC and consoles.” He throws the Nintendo on the bed. “And I really love dancing. Fun fact: I was almost a dancer.” He laughs a little. “I was almost a lot of things, I guess.”

“Um, okay next question…”

For the next ten minutes he answers a series of questions about himself, effectively swerving some of the most personal ones.

“Okay, last question, before I wrap this up:  _ Who’s your ideal type _ ?” He frowns at it. “Why did I think reading these from a Twitter tag without screening them first was a good idea?” He sighs. “Um, well, I don’t know if I have one?” He looks off into the distance, seeming lost in thought.

“I guess someone nice? Who won’t mind taking the lead in social situations... Someone who’ll push me to try harder and do better? Tall boys are nice, I guess. And soft girls, hm.” He blinks seeming to snap out of his musing and blushes. “Ah… um. Okay, I think we’re done here. So, bye.” He leans over and turns the camera off to end the video.]

**Q &A With Vicchan**

Yuuri’s Kitchen

[subscribe]                                                                                                                          4,462,346 views

_ Posted 5/12/2014 _

I have no idea what I’m doing. I’m sorry for most of this, I’ll try to do better next time…

SHOW MORE

 

 

[video description: a very short video of Victor wearing dangerously high heels and walking up and down a hallway with ease and grace.]

**WHEN HE SAYS HE LIKES TALL BOYS**

v-nikiforov

[subscribe]                                                                                                                       15,432,543 views

_ Posted 6/12/2014 _

 

 

[video description: a very shaky video of Victor, that was clearly filmed by his phone as he walks somewhere. He keeps muttering in Russian incomprehensibly. He seems to be walking through a ballroom with tables and decorations that make the place look like a fairy court. There are a lot of flowers. He moves to a bathroom and puts his phone on the counter, and it must slip because the screen goes dark for a bit. You can hear some explicit cursing in Russian before the camera is set straight again, to reveal Victor, looking a little disheveled, cheeks flushed as he goes through a makeup bag. He looks a little drunk, which shows in how thicker his accent gets.

“I need- I can’t-  _ oh my god he can tango! _ Chris isn’t picking up and I’m gay- and panicking. And my face is a  _ mess _ . I need to be  _ pretty _ \- where is the water proof mascara!” He goes through the makeup bag, dropping an assortment of makeup products directly into the sink. “Ah-ah!” he exclaims, pulling mascara out of the bag and showing it to the camera in victory. “For when you see a man so beautiful you start crying. I’ve just met an  _ angel _ . A tango-ing angel. I’m in  _ love _ ,” he babbles, applying his mascara with a steady hand despite his obvious drunkenness.

He grabs gloss from the bag and applies it, “Always use gloss when you’re trying to be a- a sneaky ho. To impress…  _ sneakily _ . Let him look at your lips and know he won’t have to scrub cherry red matte lipstick off his d- Chris is calling! Thank god!”

The video abruptly ends there.]

**I’M GAY TUTU REAL**

v-nikiforov

[subscribe]                                                                                                                   25,394,395 views

_ Posted 14/12/2014 _

HE HAD SIH HAIR SPET BACK I WSNT RED Y I AM GYA

SHOW MORE

 

 

[video description: A masterfully shot video of Yuuri cooking Blini with Vicchan’s help. The end result looks beautiful.

“And that’s it!” he says, turning the plate a little bit so the camera gets a better angle. “Thank you for cooking with me, and I know some of you were wondering how my work event went, and I kind of messed up a little, but managed to save dinner service  _ somehow _ . I was serving the owners of the five-star resort I work in, and they are absolutely lovely. I’ve never seen two people more in love.” He smiles a little. “They let me sit with them when dinner service was done, it was…” he blushes a little and clears his throat. “Really lovely. Right, Vicchan?”

Vicchan perks up, tail wagging when she hears her name.

“Right,” Yuuri says with a slight nod.  “Again, thank you so much for watching, and expect some more Russian dishes for the rest of the month. I’ve been in the mood for Russian lately.”]

**Cooking With Vicchan Blini**

Yuuri’s Kitchen

[subscribe]                                                                                                                          3,234,324 views

_ Posted 18/12/2016 _

Russian cuisine was one of the first cuisines I was interested in when I started seriously cooking, it always feels great to revisit it. Thank you to everyone for the well wishes…

READ MORE

 

 

[video description: Victor in a completely different set up from his usual one. He seems to be in a hotel room. You can see Makkachin sleeping on a big bed behind him.

“Today we’re going to be using either Russian products or products with anything Russian related in the name,” Victor announces. “As usual, I’ll be answering questions while I do this! Let’s start.” He rearranges some makeup items in front of him.

“ _ Who’s the ‘he’ you keep talking about and is he the same boy that made you post that drunk video?” _ he reads out while he clips his bangs out of his face to get ready to do his makeup. “Yes,” he says. “That’s my answer to all of that.”

“ _ Are you going to be in Japan for long?  _ Initially I wasn’t going to, but…” he trails off. “I don’t have any shoots until late January, so I might stay around for New Year’s!”

“ _ How did it go with tango boy? We need to know!” _ Victor beams. “Let’s say I have his phone number  _ and _ his address.” He sighs. “He’s  _ so beautiful _ , and his dog is the sweetest. Makkachin and her get along great!”

“ _ Would you ever date a fan? _ ” he reads out. “Only if we’re fans of each other. Fans can be… intense. And sometimes not really see you as a person.” He shrugs, and keeps applying his foundation.

He goes on answering questions until his makeup is done.

“Okay, let’s see how good I look,” he announces after showing the camera his makeup work. He reaches for his phone and there’s a time lapse of him taking selfies, before grinning down at his phone, satisfied. He shows his phone to the camera. It’s open on some type of chat app. There’s a cute conversation above the picture that Victor just took of Victor saying goodnight to someone. There are a lot of hearts and that person replied back with just as many hearts and cute dog faces. The contact name is just a sparkly heart emoji, a peach emoji, and a woman dancing emoji with another sparkly heart at the end.

You can see someone is typing before the replies come in with several hearts filling the screen, a lot of exclamation points, heart-eyed faces, and overflowing praise about how beautiful and striking Victor looks.

Victor tilts his screen to himself, and his whole face goes soft. “I think I’d call this whole look a success! Thank you for watching!”]

**WHEN HE SAYS HE’S IN THE MOOD FOR RUSSIAN MAKEUP TUTORIAL**

v-nikiforov

[subscribe]                                                                                                                   16,394,345 views

_ Posted 19/12/2014 _

Japan is really beautiful! I have a lot of clips that I’d like to edit into something nice, meanwhile I’ll leave you with this makeup tutorial to reduce your crush into a gibbering mess as you…

SHOW MORE

 

 

[video description: The usual intro plays, and Yuuri appears on screen, Vicchan at his side wearing her little chef’s hat and standing at attention. There’s a slight flush on his cheeks and he seems to be smiling a little wider than usual.

“Hello, everyone. My name is Yuuri, I’m a professional chef, and welcome to my kitchen. Today we’re going to be baking a two tier red velvet cake with our trusty sous chef, Vicchan. I’ve been practicing my piping technique these last couple of days, so let’s hope I don’t mess it up.”

He looks a little nervous, a frown dotting his forehead, before his expression turns resolute. “I’ll do my best. Let’s get started.” Like in all his other videos he claps his hands and the shot changes to him starting his food preparation. This video is a little longer than the others as he carefully instructs his audience every step of the way, his voice calm and soothing backed up by his usual really relaxing instrumental music.

He finishes the cake by carefully piping blue roses onto it and giving it golden accents with a very small brush. He has taken so long that Vicchan has fallen asleep in her spot and isn’t paying attention anymore.

Yuuri rotates the cake slowly in front of the camera, interspacing it with tasteful shots of every angle of it so the audience gets a good luck at it. He looks quite proud of himself, and a little tired when he addresses the camera again. “That was fun. I should bake more.” He shakes his wrists out a little bit and starts rotating them. “Even if the decorating killed my wrists.”

He turns to Vicchan, who has stirred at the sound of Yuuri’s voice. “What do you think?” he asks her. Vicchan woofs at the cake, looking soulfully up at Yuuri and whining softly. Yuuri takes a treat out of a counter drawer and gives it to her. “You’re right. It looks a little bit like a wedding cake. I hope he’ll like it.” The last part is said very quietly and the camera almost doesn’t pick it up.

“Thank you for watching, I’ll see you next time.” He waves at the camera, eyes squinting a little as he smiles. “Bye.”]

**Cooking With Vicchan Red Velvet Cake**

Yuuri’s Kitchen

[subscribe]                                                                                                                          4,354,346 views

_ Posted 25/12/2014 _

Oof, that was a little more work than I anticipated. But seeing the end result makes me really proud of spending so much time on it. I couldn’t decide what to give him for his birthday so…

SOW MORE

 

 

[video description: Another makeup tutorial that Victor said would be perfect for any New Year’s Eve party. There is a fair amount of glitter involved. In this video, Makkachin is nowhere to be found but you can hear very faintly the telltale clicking of nails on floorboard and you can hear noises of something heavy and something a little lighter running around.

He’s not in the hotel room where he shot the previous video. This time he’s in a room that looks clean and organized and very personalized. There are posters of him on the walls behind him and there’s a gaming console charging at the foot of the bed he’s sitting in front of.

“ _ Why do you write your titles in all caps? _ ” Victor puts his phone down and starts winging his eyeliner. “Because I’m gay. Never ask me this again.” He finishes it flawlessly and inspects his work in the mirror before going for another question.

“ _ Is your knee better? _ Yes! Thank you for asking, I’m completely healed.”

“ _ When is the Japan vlog coming? It’s been five years!” _ Victor starts working on his other eye. “When I’m done learning how to properly edit everything. I found a very good teacher, so probably soon-ish. Maybe after the New Year’s.” He finishes with his other eye and picks up his phone again to read another question.

“ _ Did you get anything cool for your birthday? Happy birthday, by the way! I hope you had a nice day.” _ Victor smiles sweetly. “It was a really nice day. I had lunch with my mothers and then was given one of the most beautiful things in this world. Wait let me get it.”

Victor gets up and disappears out of frame for a bit. The video was probably edited so the audience wouldn’t have to look at an empty room for too long, because barely two seconds after he walks out of frame, he comes back, dragging someone with him.

“A boyfriend was the best birthday gift I ever got!” Victor announces proudly, tipping a blushing Asian man who a few could recognize from  the Youtube channel Yuuri’s Kitchen into his lap.

Yuuri covers his face and groans a little, leaning on Victor’s shoulder. “This is embarrassing,” he mutters through his fingers, and Victor only beams and cuddles him.

“Am I embarrassing,  _ Yuuri _ ?”

Yuuri peeks at him through his fingers and smudged glasses. “I forgot to take the posters of you off the wall.”

Victor is smiling. “It’s really unfair that  _ I _ don’t have posters of you,” Victor says. “Hm, maybe your friend can make me some…”

“Victor, no.”

The rest of the video goes on like this, with them softly bantering and flirting as Victor continues applying his makeup and reading questions with Yuuri’s help.]

**NEW YEAR’S MAKEUP TUTORIAL TO OBFUSCATE THE FIREWORKS LIKE THE GLAMAZON GAY COMET YOU ARE**

v-nikiforov

[subscribe]                                                                                                                       23,392,293 views

_ Posted 30/12/2014 _

Best wishes to everyone for the New Year’s! I hope you can find a cute boy who bakes you cakes and raws you gently. Stay safe, kids! Have fun!

SHOW MORE

 

 

[video description: A series of short clips of the view out of the window of a plane, a suitcase being dragged in front of someone through the street, a bag being thrown on a hotel room bed before there’s a time jump to the bag being open and yet another of the same room but now with several new things spread around it, followed by the same room with Victor in the foreground. “Japan is really beautiful,” he’s saying. “It’s snowing outside, and it feels so different from St. Petersburg. I’m here to celebrate my mothers’ wedding anniversary with them. They own this hotel – they own a lot of hotels, but you know. This one is beautiful and just the slightest bit different from the others. The Japanese architecture influence suits it. I’m a little tired, so I’ll rest for the night. Tomorrow is a big day!”

A time lapse of the view outside of the window of the sun slowly setting and snow falling over the city skyline as the city lights up, and then again of the sun rising.

The vlog follows Victor and his mothers going through the shopping district and visiting landmarks for the day. It’s very well-edited. Their exploring is cut by Victor coming back to the room and talking a bit about the upcoming party and changing into a sharp suit.

Some of the celebration was caught on tape. Victor looks very happy talking to his mothers who clearly love each other dearly. At one point he says that his battery is running out and it’s probably for the best. He punctuates that by tilting a champagne glass at the camera and winking.

The vlog picks back up the next morning. Victor’s sitting by the window, you can see the city behind him. He looks a little far away, dreamily staring into space, and he’s definitely a lot less composed than he normally is in videos. “Do you think you can fall in love in a night?” he asks a little wistfully, before his eyes focus again on the camera. “I guess… I’m going to find out.”

The vlog continues with short videos of Victor exploring the city, except at some point someone else joins him, and videos of him walking around alone or in his mother’s company turn into short videos of a man leading him by the hand through crowded streets, turning back and smiling so beautiful you can hear Victor’s breath stutter. This man has become easily recognizable as Yuuri from Victor’s other videos.

For the rest of the vlog Yuuri doesn’t leave his side. The video lasts almost half an hour, and you can see how much love it was filmed with, in the way it frames Yuuri. Through it you can see them getting closer and closer.

The last clips are from New Year’s Eve. They have wandered into a semi-secluded area on a rooftop where they can see the fireworks clearly, both of them heavily bundled up against the winter’s chill. There have several easily carried foods in between them and two bottles of champagne, one already half full and another unopened. They’re sitting on a picnic blanket, close together. The camera has been positioned away from them, so it frames their whole bodies and the night sky behind them.

“I have to say something…” Yuuri starts, and Victor turns towards him, face open and fringe falling perfectly over his eye. He looks the very definition of content and smitten. “This last weeks have been wonderful. You gave me something I never thought I’d really have so… let’s continue doing this, okay?”

Victor looks shocked at first before his face goes incredibly soft. “Sounds almost like a marriage proposal,” he says, picking up his glass of champagne and tilting it towards Yuuri. “To many more days like this, then?”

Yuuri smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners. “To many more days like this.” They clink glasses together just as the fireworks go on in the background. The video ends.]

**JAPAN VLOG**

v-nikiforov

[subscribe]                                                                                                                       25,456,345 views

_ Posted 14/01/2015 _

Starting the New Year with the right food, and with the heart in the right place.

SHOW MORE

 

**Author's Note:**

> victor, trying to flirt: you really scramble my eggs,,,,, toss my salad,,,, if you know what i mean ;)  
> yuuri: ????????????? i really don't???????


End file.
